


We were supposed to be happy

by MurderousAlarmclock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Minor Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderousAlarmclock/pseuds/MurderousAlarmclock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has never felt so lost and pained about losing someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were supposed to be happy

Dave excitedly jogged over to John, lying with his stomach on the ground.  
“We did it, John! We did it, we fought Lord English and fishqueen and we won!”, Dave excitedly told John, with tears of happiness and relief dripping down his cheeks.

“Come on dude, they’re waiting for us, we finally arrived at our new planet, we’re going to build up our own town and everything!”.

“Hey, John.. Are you napping or something dude?”

Dave scrunched up his eyebrows and walked closer to John, before kneeling down on one knee.  
“Now is not the time for pranks, John.”, He whispered.

Dave tried to shake him awake, to no avail. His eyes grew wide.

“Fuck.”, Dave’s breathing became labored. This can’t be happening, you and your boyfriend were supposed to build up family, fuck around with ectobiology, have fun with the rest of the trolls. There were no casualties, no one died.  
He can’t lose the only person who ever gave something about him.

Dave felt his face turn a ghostly-white as he put his index- and middle finger on John’s wrist .  
“No.. No no no no no!”, his hand shot to his mouth before throwing his sunglasses in the grass and turn John over.

Tears of regret, anger, pain, agony and self-hatred for not being able to save him, stained his cheeks as he saw a deep, red gash going from his chin to hipbones.

He let out a strangled cry as he saw his now dead lover in his arms. 

John’s eyes were wide open and obviously he hadn’t died immediately on impact.  
Dave cried harder as he realized in how much agony John must’ve been.

He noticed how John’s arm was stretched out, he must’ve been calling for help too.

“Dave what’s taking so...”, Dave looked up with his eyes, filled to the brim with tears and sadness.  
“It’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not fair!”, he cried. 

“I’m so sorry, Dave, we all are. John did so many good things for us, he really was the strongest.”  
Dave felt his back being rubbed by someone who must’ve been Rose. Jade probably told everyone. Atleast now they knew how pathetic he was.

 

“We must have a proper funeral to send him away.”

 

‘I love you so much, forever and always, John.’ Was the last thing you said to him, before burying his casket in the ground, on the highest hill under the most beautiful tree.

 

 

~

“Hey, John.”

He sat down and looked up at the sky, before letting out a little breath.

“It’s been four years already, huh?”

A little tear slipped out of the corner of his eye, and he quickly rubbed it away.  
He wasn’t here to relive memories.

“Time sure flew by fast.”, he let out a small chuckle at his own pun, before looking down at the grave stone with a sad smile.

“So many things changed, you know. We already have many building projects done, farms set up and everyone is finally starting to recover from sburb”, Dave let out a sigh.

“But I’m not here either to talk about how our buildings are coming along.”, he paused, closing his eyes.

“I want to move on with my life.”, the words pained him to say.  
“I’ve been trying to do that for the past three years. But it hadn’t worked." 

"Rose said I needed closure, about two years ago.”, He held the blood red rose and light blue orchid closer to him, biting his lip and recollecting himself, before going on.

 

“I think it’s about time I finally say my final goodbye, John.”

 

He put down the flowers on his grave, next to each other.  
“Don’t think I would ever forget about you, you were my first love, but I finally found someone else, too.”

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I love you so much, forever and always.”

 

Dave walked down to Karkat, taking his hand.

 

Not once looking back, afraid he would let the tears fall, which were steadily building up behind eyes.  
“Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty terrible, I usually don't write sadstuck, sorry!
> 
> I'll love you forever if you could tell me if I made any mistakes, hehe :^)  
> Also, sorry about the awkward spacing.


End file.
